Нико Музыка (Nico's Music)
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Эта история в точке Персефоны зрения. После горячего спора с Нико Персефона начинает прослушивание на том, что он слушает тоже. Будет услышав эти дела, то яви совершенно новом свете. I also have it in English. Я не являюсь владельцем Перси Джексон или "Simple Plan".
1. Chapter 1

Нико Музыка

Пролог:

Мой приемный сын Нико ди Анджело ", пожалуй, самая раздражающая полубога когда-либо. Мы только что закончили ужин, и он имел наглость просить отца о его матери, прямо передо мной. Если этого не достаточно, что я должен мириться с ним, то он должен воспитывать женщина моя муж изменял мне с в два раза!

"Нико, я сказал вам несколько раз, я не могу сказать вам о ней." Сказал Аид.

"Но отец, я почти ничего не знаем." Нико протестовали.

", Который является более чем достаточно-полукровка" сказал я.

Нико дал мне убийственный взгляд, который был рядом с ничто по сравнению с его отца.

"Я не просил вас." Сказал Нико.

"Ты должен быть благодарен я не убил тебя еще!" Сказал я.

"Персефона" сказал Аид.

"Я не хочу это слышать. Могу ли я оставить отца? "Нико спросил.

"Я думаю, это было бы к лучшему." Сказал Аид.

Нико встал и направился к своей комнате. Почему он здесь оставаться. У него есть домик в лагере, что полубог.

Это было через несколько часов, когда я шел к моей комнате, я услышал музыку Нико ревом.

"Наглые-полукровка". Сказал я и собирался сказать ему, чтобы выключить его, когда внезапный интерес пришло мне в голову ... Что он слишком прослушивания?


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 1: Заткнись

Я стоял рядом с комнатой Нико и слышал, что он слушал. Это звучало, как рок-музыка.

Там вы идете, вы всегда так хорошо. Это все большое шоу, это все о вас.

Вы думаете, что вы знаете, что каждый нуждается. Вы всегда потребуется время, чтобы критиковать меня.

Является ли это предполагает, чтобы быть обо мне, почему я должен ... я отложил мысль продолжать слушать.

Похоже, что каждый день я ошибаться Я просто не могу понять это правильно Это как я, кого ты любишь ненавидеть. Но не сегодня

Есть ли смысл, что он пытается сделать?

Так что заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. Не хочу этого слышать. Уходи, уходи, уходи. Убирайся с моего пути.

Шаг вверх, шаг вверх, шаг вверх. Вы никогда не будете меня остановить. Ничего вы говорите сегодня не собираешься победить меня.

Он на самом деле пытается гнев меня?

Там вы идете, вы никогда не спросите, почему. Это большая ложь, что вы делаете. Ты думаешь, что ты особенный. Но я знаю, и я знаю, и я знаю, и мы знаем, что это не так.

Ты всегда рядом, чтобы указать на мои ошибки. И впихнуть их в моем лице. Это как я, кого ты любишь ненавидеть.

Я делал, что не так ли?

Но не сегодня.

Так что заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. Не хочу, чтобы меня слышишь Убирайся, убирайся, убирайся вон из моего пути.

Шаг вверх, шаг вверх, шаг вверх. Вы никогда не будете меня остановить. Ничего вы говорите сегодня не собираешься победить меня.

Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. Собираешься победить меня. Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. Вы никогда не победить меня.

Возможно, я должен уволить его немного.

Не говори мне, кто я должен быть, (не говорите мне, кто я должен быть.) И не пытайся сказать мне, что это правильно для меня. И не говорите мне, что я должен сделать, я не хочу тратить свое время я буду смотреть чем исчезнуть.

Действительно ли он чувствовать себя таким образом?

Так что заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. Не хочу этого слышать. Уходи, уходи, уходи. Убирайся с моего пути.

Шаг вверх, шаг вверх, шаг вверх. Вы никогда не будете меня остановить. Ничего вы говорите сегодня. Собираешься победить меня.

Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. Не хочу этого слышать. Уходи, уходи, уходи. Убирайся с моего пути.

Шаг вверх, шаг вверх, шаг вверх. Вы никогда не будете меня остановить. Ничего вы говорите не собираешься победить меня.

Bring Me Down. (Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись.) Не может привести меня. Bring Me Down. (Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись.) Не может привести меня. (Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись.)

Я стоял молча принимая его дюйма Нико действительно должны чувствовать себя таким образом. Может быть, это то, что он делает, слушать песни, которую он на самом деле чувствует прямо перед кроватью. Я решил, что буду слушать попытаться понять некоторые вещи. Может быть, если я понимаю его лучше, мы не сможем получить во многих боях. Я уехал и направился к моей комнате.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2: Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь

Я сидел в тронном зале и Нико побежал в плач.

"Нико, что не так?" Аид спросил.

Я просто придержал язык, видя, как это было бы разыграть.

"Бьянка, она выбрала возрождение." Сказал Нико с неприятности. Мы, казалось, обезумевший.

"О". Сказал Аид.

"Я никогда не увижу ее снова." Сказал Нико. И восклицали сложнее.

"Это стоит плакать над потому что?" Аид спросил.

Это было холодно. Я думал. Я имею в виду я ненавижу ребенком, но его единственная сестра, которая умерла около двух лет назад просто оставили его снова. По крайней мере, если остался в Elysium он мог посетить ее. Даже я чувствовала симпатию к нему.

Он посмотрел на Аида, как и он не мог поверить, что он сказал, что, тогда он побежал к себе в комнату. Через несколько минут я следовал, и как только я добрался до своего номера, я собирался войти, когда я услышал музыку снова.

Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали, как разрушение?

Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя неуместным?

Как иначе вы просто не принадлежат

И никто тебя не понимает?

Вот почему он здесь, он чувствует себя не на месте в лагере.

Вы когда-нибудь хочу беглых?

Вы запереться в своей комнате?

С радио оказался настолько громким,

Так что никто не слышит, как ты кричишь

Это то, что он делает сейчас?

Нет, вы не знаете, что это такое

Когда ничего не чувствует, все в порядке

Вы не знаете, что это такое

Чтобы быть похожим на меня

Будет больно

Чтобы чувствовать себя потерянным

, Чтобы их оставили в темноте

Быть ногами

Когда вы вниз

Чувствовать, что ты был обведен вокруг

Чтобы быть на краю, чтобы сломаться

И никто не там, чтобы спасти вас

Нет, вы не знаете, что это такое

Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь

В тот момент я хотел, я мог спасти его, от всех он чувствует себя сейчас.

Хочешь быть кем-то другим?

Вы устали от чувства таким покинутым?

Вы отчаянно пытаются найти нечто большее?

Прежде чем ваша жизнь закончилась

Вы застряли внутри мира вы ненавидите?

Вы устали от всех вокруг?

С их большими поддельными улыбками и глупыми лжи

Хотя глубоко внутри тебя кровь?

Нет, вы не знаете, что это такое

Когда ничего не чувствует, все в порядке

Вы не знаете, что это такое

Чтобы быть похожим на меня

Будет больно

Чтобы чувствовать себя потерянным

, Чтобы их оставили в темноте

Быть ногами

Когда вы вниз

Чувствовать, что ты был обведен вокруг

Чтобы быть на краю, чтобы сломаться

И никто не там, чтобы спасти вас

Нет, вы не знаете, что это такое

Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь

Никто никогда не лгал прямо к вашему лицу

Никто никогда не ножом в спину

Вы думаете, я счастлив

Но я не собираюсь быть в порядке

Я на самом деле хочу, чтобы он нормально, я не знаю, почему все вдруг, но по некоторым причинам, я хочу, чтобы он лучше, чувствовать себя иначе.

Все всегда дал вам то, что вы хотели

Никогда не приходилось работать, он всегда был рядом

Вы не знаете, что это такое, что это такое

Будет больно

Чтобы чувствовать себя потерянным

, Чтобы их оставили в темноте

Быть ногами

Когда вы вниз

Чувствовать, что ты был обведен вокруг

Чтобы быть на краю, чтобы сломаться

И никто не там, чтобы спасти вас

Нет, вы не знаете, что это такое (что это такое)

Будет больно

Чтобы чувствовать себя потерянным

, Чтобы их оставили в темноте

Быть ногами

Когда вы вниз

Чувствовать, что ты был обведен вокруг

Чтобы быть на краю, чтобы сломаться

И никто не там, чтобы спасти вас

Нет, вы не знаете, что это такое

Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь

Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь

Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь

Нико, никто не заслуживает того, что жизнь, я хочу, чтобы сделать его лучше, но как? Я снова оставил свой номер размышляют многие вещи.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 3: Я всего лишь ребенок

Нико не явился на завтрак в то утро, я не виню его. Он прошел через многое. Незадолго до обеда было, когда он появился. Его глаза были опухшими и красными, я подумал, если он спал.

Нико дал нам лук, как он вошел, я дал ему слегка кивнул в знак согласия, но Аид, казалось, проигнорировал его.

"Вы, наконец, над ним?" Аид спросил.

"Аида, муж, он только что потерял свою сестру снова, он, возможно, потребуется время, чтобы справиться ...". Сказал я.

Нико посмотрел ошеломлен на меня, как будто он не мог поверить, что быть хорошим и защищать его.

Аид закатил глаза. "К твоей жалкой лагерь сегодня".

Нико поклонился и тени путешествовал.

В ту ночь, когда Нико вернулся, он пошел прямо к себе в комнату, глядя, как ему хотелось плакать снова. Насколько я могу судить, он не знал, я знал, что он здесь, и я не думаю, что Аид знал, что он здесь также.

Достаточно скоро началась музыка.

Я проснулся, было 7

Я подождал, пока 11

Просто чтобы понять, что никто не назвал бы

Я думаю, что у меня есть много друзей, но я не слышу от них

Что еще одну ночь в полном одиночестве?

Когда вы тратите каждый день на вашем собственном

Это может быть еще одна причина, он останется здесь, он почти не имеет друзей в лагере, просто Перси Джексон.

И вот он идет

Я всего лишь ребенок, и жизнь в кошмар

Я всего лишь ребенок, я знаю, что это не справедливо

Никого не волнует, потому что я один, и мир

Веселится больше меня сегодня вечером

Действительно ли он чувствовать себя так со мной?

И, может быть, когда ночь мертвых, я буду лезть в моей постели

И глядя на эти 4 стены снова

Я стараюсь думать о последний раз я хорошо провел время

У всех есть куда идти

И они собираются оставить меня здесь на моей собственной

Я не хочу оставить вас вместе, Нико, о чем я думал, прежде чем ненавидеть вас. Думаю, я просто ненавидел то, Аид был роман.

И вот он идет

Я всего лишь ребенок, и жизнь в кошмар

Я всего лишь ребенок, я знаю, что это не справедливо

Никого не волнует, потому что я один, и мир

Веселится больше меня

Что, черт возьми, со мной не так?

Не вписывается в ни с кем

Как это случилось со мной?

Wide Awake мне скучно, и я не могу заснуть

И каждую ночь является худшей ночью когда-либо

Я всего лишь ребенок

Я всего лишь ребенок.

Я всего лишь ребенок

Я всего лишь ребенок

Я всего лишь ребенок

Я всего лишь ребенок

Он ребенок, всего 13, и видел больше, чем некоторые в Асфоделя, что дожил до 50.

Я всего лишь ребенок, и жизнь в кошмар

Я всего лишь ребенок, я знаю, что это не справедливо

Никого не волнует, потому что я один, и мир

Никто не хочет быть один в мире.

Я всего лишь ребенок, и жизнь в кошмар

Я всего лишь ребенок, я знаю, что это не справедливо

Никого не волнует, потому что я один, и мир

Никто не хочет быть один в мире

Никого не волнует, потому что я один, и мир

Веселится больше меня сегодня вечером

Я совсем один сегодня

Никого не волнует сегодня

Потому что я просто ребенок сегодня вечером

Я не оставлю вас вдоль Нико, никогда.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 4: Perfect

На следующий день Нико казалось немного лучше, но он даже не было времени, чтобы признать меня или Аид Аид перед отправил его на миссию, чтобы поймать душу, которая пытается избежать наказания.

Нико ушел весь день, и я волновался о нем. Разве это даже в голову в Аид, он просто послал своего сына на смерть поиски? Но за час до сна Нико вернулся.

У него были ожоги и синяки везде, и долго, не очень глубокая рана на левой руке. Он поклонился отцу.

"Я сделал, как вы просили дальше." Сказал Нико.

"Принял вас достаточно долго. Бьянка была бы гораздо быстрее ". Сказал Аид.

Нико выглядел так, словно только что ударили в живот, и я смотрел в ужас от моего мужа. Это в два раза я слышал, как он сказал, что он желает Нико бы умер вместо Bianca.

Нико были слезы формирования в его глазах. Он сказал так тихо, мы могли только услышать его. "Я просто не могу порадовать вас я могу?"

Он ушел к себе в комнату.

Я побежал, догнал его.

"Что это такое, леди Персефона?" Нико спросил.

"Здесь", я сказал, вручая ему некоторые амброзией и нектаром исцелить его раны.

"Спасибо" сказал Нико, и пошел в свою комнату.

Было около пяти минут, прежде чем вышел на музыку, на этот раз было намного мягче и медленнее, но я могу сказать, это была та же группа.

Эй папа смотрел на меня. Вспомните и поговорить со мной. Разве я вырасту по плану?

Согласно Аид, вероятно, нет.

Как вы думаете, что я теряю время на то, что я хочу сделать? Потому что это больно, когда вы осуждаете все вместе. И теперь я стараюсь это сделать. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы гордились. Я никогда не буду достаточно хорош для вас.

Похоже, что путь, не так ли?

Я не могу делать вид, что я в порядке. И вы не можете изменить меня.

"Потому что мы потеряли все. Ничто не длится вечно. Я сожалею, что не может быть совершенным. Теперь это просто слишком поздно, и, мы не можем вернуться назад, я сожалею, что не может быть совершенным.

Это никогда не должно быть слишком поздно. Может быть, я должен говорить в Аид об этом.

Я стараюсь не думать. О боли, которую я чувствую внутри. Знаете ли вы, вы были моим героем?

Его герой? И его герой подвела. Его герой, оттолкнул его. Его герой был бы счастлив, если бы он был мертв, если бы это означало его сестра жила.

Все дни вы проводите со мной. Теперь кажется такой далекой. И он чувствует, как вы уже все равно.

Я хочу заботиться о тебе, но мне жаль, я не могу сделать ваш отец.

И теперь я стараюсь это сделать. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы гордились.

Он просто хотят признательность за трудную работу сделали хорошо.

Я никогда не буду достаточно хорош для вас. Я не могу выдержать еще один бой. И ничто не в порядке

"Потому что мы потеряли все. Ничто не длится вечно. Я сожалею, что не может быть совершенным. Сейчас это слишком поздно, и мы не можем вернуться назад я сожалею, что не может быть совершенным.

Ничего не изменить то, что вы сказали. Ничего не собираюсь делать это еще раз. Пожалуйста, не поворачивайтесь спиной я не могу в это поверить трудно. Просто, чтобы поговорить с вами "Потому что вы не понимаете

"Потому что мы потеряли все. Ничто не длится вечно. Я сожалею, что не может быть совершенным. Сейчас это слишком поздно, и мы не можем вернуться назад я сожалею, что не может быть совершенным.

Никто не является идеальным Нико. Это не ваша вина, если кто-то не является совершенным, это Аида.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 5: No Love.

Я сидел в своей комнате весь день сегодня, пытаясь выяснить, что делать с Нико. Я знаю, что не так много времени, через неделю мой 6 месяцев здесь закончена. Даже отсюда я слышала, Нико и Аид имеющих горячий спор. Я не мог услышать многое из того, что они говорили, я просто знал, что они кричали. Потом я услышал, Аида совершенно ясно.

"Вы абсолютно бесполезно!" Аида кричал.

"Почему бы тебе не заботится обо мне!" Нико крикнул в ответ. Потом я услышал топот ног, и я знал Нико бежал к своей комнате. Я направился таким образом, чтобы проверить его. Я собирался войти, когда я услышал музыку.

Глядя в мир через улицу

Ты ненавидишь, как ваша жизнь оказалась

Его жизнь похожа на кошмар, и ад не делает его намного лучше.

Он тянет в дорогу, и вам не сделать звук

Потому что ты всегда научиться держать вещи, которые вы хотите сказать

Ты всегда буду бояться

Нико боится ада? Имеет Аид когда-либо больно его физически в то время меня не было рядом?

Там только ненависть

Там только слезы

Там только боль

Там нет любви здесь.

Я вздохнула она чувствовать себя таким образом не так.

О, так что вы будете делать?

Там только лежит

Там только страхи

Там только боль

Там нет любви здесь

Аид сказал, что он его не любит. Я теперь решил любить Нико и пусть знает, что.

В разбивке как зеркало вдребезги

Вы научились на горьком опыте, чтобы закрыть рот и улыбаться

Если бы эти стены могли говорить, они бы так много сказать

Потому что каждый раз, когда вы боретесь шрамы собираются лечить, но они никогда не собираюсь уходить

Нико не самоубийца же он? Я должен убедиться, что он не делает глупостей.

Там только ненависть

Там только слезы

Там только боль

Там нет любви здесь

О, так что вы будете делать?

Там только лежит

Там только страхи

Там только боль

Там нет любви здесь

О, нет, так что вы будете делать?

Ты падаешь, ты кричала

Вы застряли в той же старой кошмар

Он врет, что ты плачешь

Там ничего не осталось, чтобы спасти

Удар причиной дверей "это закончится

Вытащи меня отсюда

Я бы, если бы я мог Нико. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы быть принято в лагере.

(Кик двери)

Там только ненависть

Там только слезы

Там только боль

Там нет любви здесь

О, так что вы будете делать?

Там только лежит

Там только страхи

Там только боль

Там нет любви здесь

Скажите, что вы будете делать?

Я скажу вам, что сделаю. Я сделаю это лучше.

Там только ненависть

Там только слезы

Там только боль

Там нет любви здесь.

Когда музыка закончилась, я слышала плач Нико. Я не стал стучать, я шел в свою комнату.

Он посмотрел удивился, увидев меня. Я мог сказать, что он хотел сказать для меня не стучит, но он не хочет получить травму больше. Он просто сел на кровать и попытался перестать плакать.

Я просто сидел на кровати рядом с ним и вытащил его в свои объятия. И он просто продолжал плакать в грудь, но я не против. Минут через пять он успокоился.

"Почему?" Нико спросил.

"Почему, что?" Я спросил.

"Почему ты так хорошо все вдруг?" Нико спросил.

"Я слушаю вашу музыку последних нескольких ночей. И я хочу сказать тебе кое-что. "Сказал я.

"Что?" Нико спросил.

"Я забочусь о вас, и я хочу, чтобы сделать его лучше." Сказал я.

Нико улыбнулся, он был кто-то, кто заботился о нем. Это было не все в порядке, но это было лучше.

Конец


End file.
